


ninja webs

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [30]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter may have met Johnny first, but his friendship with Wade is stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ninja webs

_One month later._

_March, 2015_

“Daddy,” Peter sing-songs, skipping over to where Bruce is making dinner.

 

“Hey bud, what’s up?” Bruce asks, handing him down a carrot.

 

Peter happily munches on it before saying, “Well, I don’t have school on weekends, and Wade doesn’t have school on weekends, and remember how he picked me up from school the other day cos you said he could?  Can I have another carrot?”

 

“I remember,” Bruce says, handing down a carrot.

 

“Well, when he was walking me home, he said that we hadn’t hung out in a while and he wanted to, so I was wondering if we could have a sleepover this weekend, just me and Wade.”

 

“Just the two of you?  Is that so?”

 

“That’s so,” Peter says matter-of-factly, nodding and holding up his hand.

 

Bruce smiles and hands him a cucumber this time, which he makes a little happy noise about as he bites into it.  “If he wants to sleep over, that’s fine.  How about Saturday?”

 

“How about Friday _and_ Saturday?” Peter says, smiling up at Bruce when he looks down at him.

 

“Let me talk it over with dad, okay?”

 

“Okay!” Peter exclaims, holding up a hand and waiting for a carrot before he runs off, a carrot in one hand and a cucumber in the other.

 

When Friday finally comes around, Peter is waiting for his turn in line to be let out of school.  Mrs. Johnson waits until she sees each parent and then brings forward the next child in line, and so Peter is surprised when she lays a hand on his shoulder and says, “Peter, are your dads picking you up today?”  He looks up, frowning when he doesn’t see them, and he’s about to say something when she says, “I’m sorry, I didn’t see your friend, the one that picked you up last week.  Have a good weekend, Peter.”

 

“Wade!” Peter shrieks, running down the steps and toward Wade, whose waiting for him with his arms folded over his chest and his mask pulled up.

 

“Hey, webhead,” Wade greets, dropping to a knee and opening his arms.  Peter runs headlong into him, hugging him tightly, and Wade stands before he can step away, lifting Peter in the air.  Peter giggles and pats at him excitedly.

 

“Are you sleeping over both days?” he asks, and Wade nods.

 

“Yeah, isn’t that way cool?  Your dads said it was fine if I walked you home again, too,” Wade says, dropping him back down.  Peter reaches up, taking his hand, and they walk together out of the schoolyard.  “So, how was school?”

 

“Lots of fun!  Mrs. Johnson said that she can’t believe I can already read, that most kids learn in first grade.  Can you read, Wade?”

 

“Yeah, of course I can, doofus.  I got _another_ detention for talking in class today, it’s so stupid.”

 

“Stupid’s a bad word,” Peter says, and Wade smiles, bumping into him.

 

“Yeah, whatever you say, stupid head.”

 

“I don’t have a stupid head!” Peter exclaims and then gasps, clapping a hand over his mouth.  He looks at Wade with huge eyes, and Wade just laughs and shakes his head.  “You made me say a bad word,” Peter whispers from behind his hand.

 

“You know, you’re kind of lame.”

 

“What’s lame?” Peter asks, lowering his hand again.

 

“Lame’s like—it’s like being not cool.  Johnny’s lame.”

 

“Johnny’s not lame,” Peter says, frowning up at Wade, “Why would you say that?”

 

“I don’t think he likes me,” Wade says, shrugging, “But whatever, I don’t care.  I got you, pintsize, I don’t need anyone else.”

 

“Cos we’re best friends, right?”

  
“The bestest,” Wade promises, holding out his pinky.  Peter reaches over and hooks his pinky with Wade’s, sealing the deal.

 

Back at the Tower, after they’ve eaten dinner and watched a movie, Peter changes into his pajamas and goes off in search of blankets.  Wade watches him go, and he shrugs each of his shoulders back and forth for a few moments before nodding to himself and going to the backpack he brought.  He changes out of his costume into a pair of plaid pants and a black, long sleeve shirt, and he holds his mask in his hands, staring at it, before he puts that away, too.

 

Peter starts dragging blankets from the closet in Tony and Bruce’s room to make a bed on the floor while Wade lounges in his hammock, laughing at him as he struggles.  Finally, Bruce catches sight of him and helps him bring in the blankets, sighing when Wade waves from the hammock.  “Don’t stay up too late, okay?” Bruce says when he finishes making the bed on the floor.  “Wade,” he adds, looking over at the older boy.

 

“I promise to have him to bed at a reasonable hour, Bruce,” Wade says, saluting him.  Bruce just sighs and heads out, closing the door behind him.  “So, what d’you wanna do, webhead?” Wade asks, looking down at Peter.

 

Peter climbs up the wall until he can drop into the hammock, and Wade grunts when he lands on him.  “Johnny says hammocks are stupid,” Peter says, getting comfortable.

 

“You said a bad word,” Wade says, grinning when Peter rests his head on his chest, little legs sprawled out over his own, arms curled around Ollie.

 

“You say bad words all the time,” Peter mumbles, yawning.

 

“Awh, come on, are you already tired?” Wade teases, starting to tickle him and then changing course, letting his hand drop into Peter’s mess of hair and threading through it slowly.

 

“No,” Peter says around another yawn, and Wade laughs at him, so Peter amends, “Maybe.  School’s hard sometimes, and movies always make me sleepy.”

 

“Then we won’t watch any movies tomorrow, so we can stay up really late and be crazy,” Wade whispers, shifting until he’s comfortable and letting his eyes slip shut.

 

They fall silent for a bit until Peter stirs and says, “I’m chilly.”

 

“Got your shooters on?”

 

“Maybe,” Peter whispers, and Wade can feel him grinning against his chest.  A second later, he turns, shoots a web, catches a blanket, and pulls it up toward them.  Wade takes it, settling it around them, laughing when Peter tries to say something and ends up yawning.

 

“Go to sleep,” Wade whispers, leaning down to press a kiss to his unruly hair, and Peter does.

 

In the morning, Wade wakes up because Peter’s _smacking_ him, and he blinks his eyes open, laughing softly when he finds Peter kneeling on his stomach, hitting his chest excitedly.  “Daddy’s making pancakes,” he says, grinning.

 

“What kind of pancakes?”  Peter cocks his head to the side, sniffing, and Wade laughs, reaching forward and tickling him until Peter’s giggling breathlessly, and then he dumps him over the side of the hammock onto his bed and clambers down after him.  “Come on, I’ll give you a piggyback ride,” he says as he kneels by the bed.  Peter jumps onto his back, clasping his arms around his neck, Ollie dangling from one hand, and Wade heads out when he’s secure, smiling as Peter babbles about everything they’re going to do that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting this one early because one of my lovely reviewers, Dru, who comments on every single story and makes me smile with every review, is getting older today—happy birthday, dear!
> 
> Also, the next one will be skipping forward a few years, and I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Don’t forget to leave your thoughts!


End file.
